Thats why!
by twinkle toes tonight
Summary: Andre got up from the table and walked away,Why is he walking off? Asked tori because tori,spat jade,he's in love with you that's why!


_**That's Why!**_

Beck's pov:

I was sitting with eating my lunch with jade when Tori and Andre walked up to us, Jade didn't see them since she was looking down and eating her food.

They looked at me as if asking permission to sit with us,it couldn't be helped with my Girlfriends temper. I smiled up at them and nodded for them to sit with us,they smiled and sat down earning the attention of looked up from her food and groaned.

"Why are they sitting with us?" she moaned

"Because their our friends" i replied

"not mine" she mumbled and went back to eating her food

i shot Andre an Tori an apologetic look and started trying to teach jade how to be nice.

Andre's pov:

"Well looks like were wanted here" i joked quietly to Tori

she smiled lightly "yeah i know what you mean"

Just then the new guy in our class, tom or whatever his name is walked passed out table,All the girls in are class think he's really good looking well excluding Jade of cause i mean come on its jade.

so as this stupid guy walks by he smiles at Tori and winks at her,i give I'm a look of disgust and quickly turn my head to Tori to see if she'll return the gesture she giggled lightly and gave a flirty wave back i felt my heart up at Jade and Beck i guess they watched the whole thing and saw the look on my face because they were watching me and Tori closely probably wanting to see what happend next,i gave the a look and they went back to talking to each other i looked back down at my food just as Tori turned to me.

"Omg Dre did you just see that" she squealed

"See what Tor?" i asked half heatedly normally i would have been really happy she used the cute little nickname for me but after the little scene with tom i wasn't in the mood

"See what Tom just did!" she exclaimed now frustrated

"no,what did tom do?" i asked bored

"emm he just winked at me i could have died!" she exaggerated

i sighed as she cared on telling me about tom to be fair kinda blanked out after a while,yeah okay i admit I'm Tori's best friend and i knew since the day i became her best friend i was going to have to listen to all of her girley problems because 1. cat didn't have the attention span to listen to Tori's problems and hated Tori ever since the day she came to Hollywood Art's,their was no way she'd ever help 's not like i minded it god i love to listen to everything she sha to say it's just hard when she blabbering on about a guy she fancies when I'm in love with her.  
Yep I'll admit it,  
I'm in love with Tori Vega,  
iave been ever since i first heard her sing.

Jade's pov:

After Andre and Vega come over and sat with us Vega started to go on about the new guy in out class TI'm or somewhat ever his name is like i care,i was trying to enjoy my lunch but it was hard because Vega wouldn't stop talking about this TI'm guy.I looked up to tell her to shut up but i stopped when i saw the pained look on Andre's face then i remembered Andre was in love with Vega and it was clear to everyone excepted Tori herself i mean even cat figured it out after a while and she's got the attention span of a gold fish for god 't get me wrong I'm not going soft the only reason I'm the slightest bit sad for Andre is that besides Beck,Andre is the only other guy at the school that i can stand.

I looked back at Andre who clearly wasn't listening suddenly he seamed to snap out of his trance he stood up

"I gotta go" he mumbled and walked away and he didn't look back.

Tori's pov:

I sighed as Andre walked away he had been doing it allot the past couple of day,i looked up to see Jade glaring at me

"What?" i snapped

"you know what" she replied coldly

"emm no i don't" i pointed out

She rolled her eyes at me and turned to Beck

"Baby" she cooed

"hmm" he replied sipping his water

"would you get me some coffee please" she gave hI'm a puppy dog face

wow who would of thought Jade of all people could be nice?

"sure honey" he stood and kissed her on the forehead and walked turned back to me,

"Are you really that stupid?"

hmm i thought to myself nice jade lasted long

"What are you talked about" i moaned i wasn't in the mood for her i needed to find out what up with Andre

"Why do you think he walked off like that?" she exclaimed

"Who" i was feeling stupider by the second

"Andre" she screamed frustrated

"I don't know" i whined rubbing my temples

"Then let me spell it out for you" she said slowly "Andre walked off because you were going on about some stupid guy you like when Andre's blatantly in love with you" she told me.

i was to shocked to say anything so she continued

"That's the reason tori" she spat "That's why!"

with that she grabbed her bag and walked off,i just sat there until i figured out what to do,eventually i got out my phone and went on The Slap

Tori Vega:Need to talk to a friend about something Important!  
mood: Confused :S


End file.
